Birth Of The Ultimate Weapon
by Eddy13
Summary: The origin story of the most dangerous force in the KP world.


**A/N: I know I said that I would update 'Drakken's Big Score' next, but I just had the uncontrollable urge to write out a plot bunny that I've had for some time. Also, I have big news for my readers: In case you didn't notice, some of my stories have been nominated for the Fannies! While I'm a bit bummed that 'Drakken's Big Score' and 'Ill Aftermath' aren't among them, I am excited that I'm up for eight categories. For that, I offer my sincere thanks to Mahler Avatar for nominating me, as well as whoever it was that managed to get my deleted story 'Thank Goodness I've Got You' on the Best Songfic list. To the rest of you, I hope you'll all vote for me! Well, enough promoting, on with the tale!**

* * *

 **I.**

The little red wagon rolled down the sidewalk, loaded with a mountain of boxes labeled ' _Pixie Muffins_ '. The wagon's handle was being held by a young redheaded girl wearing a scout uniform. Humming a happy tune, Kimberly Possible made her way to the sidewalk's corner, excitedly looking forward to the sales she would soon be making.

"Okay" she said as she stopped at the curve to survey all the houses around her "Who will be the first to help me win the 'Most Sold Muffins' badge?"

Her hand above her eyes like a tracker, the young Pixie Scout spotted a prospective house across the street.

"That looks like a good place to start" she said optimistically before crossing the street (after looking both ways, of course. Her parents always told her that).

"Okay" she said optimistically "Here we go".

Walking up to the house, Kim rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was answered by a large scraggily-looking man.

"Hello, Sir" she said with a cheerful smile "I'm Kim Possible and I'm selling Pixie Muffins to support my troop. Would you like to buy a pack?"

"Sorry, Kid, I'm on a diet" he said dismissively "Try again next year".

With that, the door was slammed loudly in Kim's face.

"O-kay" she said uneasily before walking back down the house's sidewalk "Not a problem. There are still other people in town to sell to".

 **II.**

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible and I'm selling muffins for my troop! You wanna buy a bag?"

"Forget it, you twerp" the man said rudely "Those stupid Pixie Muffins of yours give me gas!"

Again, the door was harshly slammed in Kim's face.

"With all the weight he has, it's _Pixie Muffins_ that give him gas?" Kim muttered to herself.

 **III.**

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible and I'm supporting my troop! Would you like to buy some muffins?"

"Say, aren't you the same Pixie Scout that sold muffins to us last year and got my husband Arnold obsessed with them?" the woman asked shrewdly.

"Uh, maybe?"

"CHESTER!"

"AAAHH!" Kim shrieked as she raced out of the yard with the pitbull/wolf crossbreed hot on her tail.

 **IV.**

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible and I'm trying to support…"

"NO!"

SLAM!

"You could've at least let me finished!"

 **V.**

"Hello, I'm Kim Possib-"

SLAM!

 **VI.**

"Hello, I'm Kim Pos-"

SLAM!

 **VII.**

"Hello, I'm Kim-"

SLAM!

 **VIII.**

"Hello, I'm-"

SLAM!

 **IX.**

"Hello-"

SLAM!

 **X.**

"He-"

SLAM!

 **XI.**

Pulling her wagon down the sidewalk, not a single box sold, Kim's optimism had completely disappeared, replaced by a sullen look as she slowly trudged on.

"How am I supposed to sell these muffins if the grown-ups won't even do what I want?" she muttered to herself.

"Hey there, Pixie Scout!" came a cheerful voice off to the side.

Looking up, Kim saw that she had unknowingly walked by a house she was familiar with. Poking their head over the fence was a certain blond boy with freckles and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ron" Kim said with a sigh. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well" Ron shrugged "Still trying to convince my parents to get Smarty-Mart to have that horsey ride taken out".

Kim shook her head "Yeah, well, I'm having a hard time trying to get grown-ups to listen to me too".

"What do you mean?" Ron said before noticing the red wagon behind Kim for the first time, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to start drooling "Is it Pixie Muffin time already?"

"Yeah" Kim sighed "Unfortunately, nobody is willing to buy any this year".

"Well then," Ron said slyly as he hoped over the fence and landed in front of Kim "I guess that means you have more than enough to sell to your closest friend?"

Kim smirked. She had completely forgotten about Ron. Every time the Pixie Muffin drive started, he was always her best customer.

"How many are you willing to take?" Kim asked.

"What flavors do you have?" Ron asked in turn.

"Well" Kim said as she checked her inventory "I've got Blueberry, Cranberry, Strawberry, Blackberry, Oat, Wheat, and Banana-" Kim's eyes widened as she realized what she said before turning to Ron who was shivering nervously over the mention of fruit associated with certain tree-swinging mammals. "Nuts".

"Ah" Ron said tentatively "I'll pass on the last one. How much are the berry flavors worth?"

"Each pack is a dollar".

"I'll give you my ten dollars' allowance for three blueberry and strawberry and two of the other berries each" Ron said straightforward, his trembling having stopped.

Accepting the ten dollar bill, Kim gave Ron the ten packs of muffins he wanted before sitting beside him on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for your help, Ron" she said "Unfortunately, I've still got dozens of boxes left to sell".

"Well, I'd buy more but my parents won't give me my allowance again for another month" Ron replied as he began eating the blackberry muffins.

"If I don't find a way to get people to buy these muffins, Riv Alery is going to beat me out of a badge again" Kim moaned.

Kim and Riv had become Pixie Scouts around the same time. Since then, the two had always been competing for badges, with Riv usually the one winning.

"Ah, don't let it get to you, KP" Ron said enthusiastically, having finished both his blackberry packs and was now eating the strawberries "You know that Riv just likes to get your goat".

"Yeah" Kim said flatly "Because she always manages to get more badges than me. I'm just hoping that once we leave middle school behind, I'll never see another girl like her again. In the meantime, though, I've got to find a way to beat her to this badge".

"Well," Ron offered, his mouth full of cranberry muffins "Maybe you just need to come up with a new method of selling".

"Like what?" Kim asked.

"Well, how about giving away prizes to anyone who buys your muffins?"

"Ron, these are muffins, not baseball cards" Kim sighed "Oh, I'll never think of a way to get adults to listen to me".

Kim was so distraught that her eyes had become glossy and her lips were puckered in a pouting manner, a sight that Ron immediately caught out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, do you have to pout like that, KP?" he moaned while looking away "Seeing you like that makes me feel so terrible that I can't help you. You look like a little lost puppy!"

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion.

"You know" Ron explained as he grabbed one of his three blueberry packs "Puppy dogs are so cute and adorable that when they look at you with sad soulful eyes, your heart can't help but go out for them".

"Really?" Kim asked in fascination while the gears in her head began to turn. Looking to Ron, she decided to test her idea. "Ron, would you mind sharing some of your muffins?"

Ron turned to Kim in surprise over her request and to his dismay, Kim was once again pouting like a puppy, this time in his direction.

Unable to stand the sight, Ron quickly turned his head before grabbing up one of his other two packs of blueberry muffins and holding it out to her.

"Here, take it" he said "Just quit looking at me that way!"

Kim's eyes widened in amazement. Her idea worked! In a matter of moments, a cunning plan began to form in her mind as her mouth grew a mischievous grin that would do Professor Cluyde's Grump proud.

"Nevermind the muffins, Ron" Kim said quickly as she got off the sidewalk and grabbed her wagon's handle. "Come on, I've got an idea and I need your help".

 **XII.**

Walking up to the door of the first house she had tried, Kim once again rang the doorbell, momentarily looking back to Ron who was waiting at the front gate and gave him a gesture that meant 'Wish me luck' before the door opened and the scraggily-looking man appeared again.

"You again, Kid?" he asked in disbelief "Look, I already told you I'm on a diet! Try again next year!"

"Oh please, Sir" Kim said in a begging tone "I'm trying to raise money for my troop. Won't you please buy at least a few packs?"

For the finishing touch, Kim went into the pout she had done earlier, looking at the man in a begging manner. The man stood defiant for a moment before his resolve started to crack at the sight, until finally he gave a reluctant sigh.

"Oh, okay" he said submittingly "Since it is for a good cause, I guess I could buy at least half a dozen packs".

"Only half a dozen?" Kim said dejectedly.

"Oh, alright!" the man conceded "I'll take a whole box!"

"Thank you!" Kim instantly said cheerfully before having Ron hand him the box while she accepted the money "Hope you enjoy your muffins, Sir".

"Yeah, well, I guess I can start on my diet _next_ month" the man said as he carried the box into his house.

The moment he was out of sight, Kim instantly jumped into the air in excitement.

"Yes!" she cheered at the success of the sale's approach "Come on, Ron! I have a lot more muffins to move!"

 **XIII.**

"Please sir, it's for a good cause".

"Well, I suppose I could stand a little gas".

 **XIV.**

"I need to support my troop".

"Alright, I'll take a couple boxes".

 **XV.**

"Think of the Pixie Scouts in need of the money".

"Here" the man said weeping "I'll take three boxes".

 **XVI.**

"Here you go, you poor girl! I'm sorry I slammed my door in your face earlier!"

 **XVII.**

"Stop looking at me like that and I'll take half a dozen packs!"

 **XVIII.**

"I'll take ten boxes!"

 **XIX.**

"I can't believe I slammed my door in the face of a girl in need! I'll take five whole boxes!"

 **XX.**

"I'll take all you have left. Oh, and sorry that Agnus chased you off with the dog earlier. For some reason, she hates the taste of muffins".

 **XXI.**

"And thus" the Pixie Den Mother, Candace Didacy spoke "It is with great privilege that I bestow the badge for most delivered muffins to Kim Possible!"

The Pixies cheered while two in the corner played a trumpet and beat on a snare drum as Can Didacy sewed the badge onto Kim's sash before presenting it back to her, to which the Pixies applauded, all except Riv who huffed in annoyance.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron cheered as he race up to the girl after the ceremony was over "That was awesome! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Ron!" Kim said gratefully "I couldn't have done it without your help".

"That's great and all, KP" Ron said, his tone getting serious "But can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, what?"

"Could you not do that Puppy Dog Pout anymore?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at in bewilderment "Why would I need to do it anymore? It was only a marketing strategy".

"But, Kim, you literally had those grown-ups eating out of the palm of your hand" Ron said plainly.

"So?"

"So, if that maneuver could get a few stubborn adults to buy some muffins, then it could help you get anyone to do practically anything!" Ron explained frantically "That kind of power is too great for anyone to possess, especially kids like us! So, please, I'm asking you- nay- I'm begging you, don't do it anymore!"

Kim sighed. "Alright, fine. If it's that big a deal to you, I promise I won't do the 'Pout' anymore, okay?"

Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks, KP. That's all I ask. Now come on! Bueno Nacho is having a two-for-one chimmerito day!"

As she followed Ron, Kim was in deep thought. She meant to keep the promise she had made to Ron, but as she mulled over the possibilities Ron mentioned, another mischievous grin appeared on her face while her friend wasn't looking.

 **The End…?**

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, this plot bunny has been with me for a while. Since Kim mentioned she was once a Pixie Scout in 'Bonding', I thought the idea that she honed the most dangerous ability she possesses during her time as a Pixie would be a brilliant concept. Originally, it was intended to be part of a drabble story of Kim and Ron's misadventures as children, but I decided to make it a standalone story. Please note, however, that the drabble story idea is still a strong possibility.**


End file.
